


cesshie fortnite dances on graves: a novel

by bird_birdman



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Absolute hell, Crack, Gen, Memes, i had dignity once. once, piss drawer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 20:06:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18506137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bird_birdman/pseuds/bird_birdman
Summary: i used to have dignity once, you know





	cesshie fortnite dances on graves: a novel

I can hear someone, or something stepping towards the soft ground which I am rested beneath. My decomposing body should be protected by the tree growing into my corpse, but it seemed I was wrong. I was a fool. I can hear the voice of a young man say, “Boutta go sicko mode”. I do not know what this means, but I am cast with fear. Suddenly, the ground begins to shake and rumble fervently, like when you’re trying to open your pee drawer. “Oh god, oh fuck” I whimper to myself, as fear settles in my roots.  
Steps resound above me. I can feel the immense power coursing from this young man. Who is he? What does he seek? I can hear what seems to be a glorious anthem of triumph above me. Is this man celebrating? If so, what? What seems to be dancing and music playing goes on for approximately 69 minutes, before the steps of the young man grow farther and farther away. To this day, I do not know what happened, but I do know this: He is more powerful than anything I have ever seen.

**Author's Note:**

> this is only the beginning.


End file.
